


Never Say No

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie does not deal very well with the fact that his firstborn child has started school!
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Never Say No

You crept out of the nursery where you had just put your two year old, Hannah, down for her mid-morning sleep. The baby growing inside you squirmed and you put a hand against your rounded tummy just in time to feel a great big kick. 

“Don’t worry I’ve not forgotten it’s snack time,” you chuckled, heading downstairs to make yourself a cup of tea and grab a couple of biscuits. 

As you walked past the living room, you peeked your head around the doorway to see if your husband wanted a drink and you found him almost buried amongst a pile of photographs and pieces of paper. 

“Alfie, what on earth are you doing?” you frowned. 

“Just lookin’ at Raisa’s memory box,” he mumbled, holding up a pair of tiny knitted booties. “Can you believe her feet once fitted in these? Fuckin’ tiny she was.”

“Even Hannah wasn’t as small as her and she was two weeks early,” you smiled, taking them from him and rubbing your thumb across the delicately crocheted pattern. 

“I can’t believe she’s really gone,” Alfie’s voice was husky. “One minute she was so little and needin’ us for everythin’ and now she’s out in the big wide world without us.”

“Alfie it’s only primary school,” you rolled your eyes. 

“You say it’s only primary school, right, but that's just the start, ain’t it?” Alfie looked at you in disgust. “Today school, tomorrow she’ll be havin’ sleepovers at her friends’ houses and then the next thing you know it’ll be boys and marriage and havin’ kids of her own.” 

“Calm yourself down,” you shook your head. “There’s years before all that happens, love. She’s four years old, almost five, it’ll be a long time before any boys come along.”

“Yeah well that’s what you reckon,” Alfie scoffed. “I was a little boy once and I know what they’re like. Predatory little animals who grow up to be even bigger predatory animals.” 

“That’s certainly true,” you smirked, kneeling down to pick up the little peach dress that Raisa had worn on her first birthday. “I mean you’ve only been married to me for five years and already you’ve spawned with three of your kids already.” 

“Oh you say that like you didn’t enjoy makin’ ‘em,” Alfie narrowed his eyes at you. “Never heard you complainin’ when I was takin’ your knickers off, love. In fact you was always beggin’ for it. I mean even when you’re up the duff you can’t get enough of me and who can blame you cos I am irresistible to be fair.”

“Ha,” you snorted. “The only reason I like having sex with you when I’m pregnant is because there’s no chance of it happening again!” 

“Hmm,” Alfie grumbled, his attention turning once again to the items surrounding him. 

Hand made pictures that were nothing more than squiggles of random colours, a smiling face made out of various coloured pasta shells, hand and foot prints on paper, a rock with a face painted on it that Raisa had slept with for three months at the age of two; you and Alfie had kept everything tucked away safely in a box to look back on at some point. You hadn’t realised that point would have been on your daughter’s first day of school. You should have expected it really because in the weeks leading up to this day, Alfie had only gotten worse and worse. He was constantly home from the bakery so he could spend every moment with his eldest child, and when she was asleep you even found him sat on the rocking chair in her bedroom just watching her as though she might disappear if he took his gaze off of her for even a second. 

“What if she hates it?” he asked suddenly. “What if someone’s horrid to her and she wants to come and she can’t? I think maybe I should phone up the school and check she’s settled in alright.” 

“You’ll do no such thing, Alfred Solomons,” you pursed your lips. “Did you not see her when she went in this morning? She didn’t even turn around and wave goodbye to us. I guarantee you she’s having a wonderful time and you’ll be able to hear all about it when we pick her up at three o’clock. And in the mean time, I’ve just got Hannah down for a nap so why don’t you and I just enjoy some time to relax for an hour or two?” 

“Some bloody mother you are,” Alfie scowled. “Your first born child has been shipped off to school with a bunch of strangers and you’re actin’ as though it’s a great big holiday.”

“That’s cos it bloody well is,” you exclaimed. “In case you hadn’t forgotten, I’m also carrying another human in here as well raising two others and having to deal with a husband who may as well be a child himself the way he carries on. You’re behaving as though she’s gone to boarding school and we’re never going to see her for months. She’ll be home in just under five hours.” 

“Well that’s far too long, to be honest. Longest I’ve ever been away from her and I don’t like it.”

“Are you taking the piss? You leave for work after breakfast and don’t come home until dinner time which is at least three hours more in total than the average school day. And what about when she went for that sleepover at Ollie and Miriam’s when I was having Hannah? Two nights she was there.”

“Well that’s different,” he muttered. 

“How so?”

“Just is.”

“It’s really not.” 

“It is.”

“Is not.”

“Oh piss off,” Alfie stuck his tongue out childishly, standing up and going to storm out of the room. 

“Alf,” you grabbed him by the arm. “Alfie.”

“What?” he growled. 

You wrapped your arms around him and snuggled as closely as you could given the massive bump between your bodies. He sighed and kissed the top of your head, his tense shoulders relaxing as he let himself become soothed by your closeness. 

“I miss her too,” you murmured against his chest. “I’m petrified she’s going to come home and say it was awful or that someone was mean to her, but there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“I know,” Alfie sighed. “And that’s what’s so fuckin’ scary, love. Her whole life, I’ve done everythin’ I can to look after her and keep her safe, just like you have. But now I just have to let her go and wonder what she’s doin' and if she’s alright without us. I think about that tiny little baby we brought home from the hospital and now suddenly she’s in school and she’s learnin’ to read and write and be a proper little human. It’s fuckin’ terrifyin’ cos she’s out in the big bad world now and I can’t protect her from it.” 

“Alf, it’s only reception,” you cupped his cheek and smiled. “The sex and drugs and thievery won’t come until next year at least.”

“Think you’re funny you, don’t you?” He narrowed his eyes playfully at you, even as he turned his head to kiss your palm with adoration for you plain on his face. 

“I don’t think so, I know so,” you grinned. “Now are you going to come and have a cup of tea and something to eat before this little monster in here starts kicking me again.”

Grinning, Alfie knelt down and placed his hands against your rounded stomach. He lifted your blouse so he could kiss your bare skin and was rewarded with the feel of his child against his lips. 

“Hello in there,” he smiled. “Thank god I’ve got you and little Hannah to keep my eye on for the next few years. And by the time you’re going to school, we’ll have a couple more little ones to watch grow up too.”

“We will not,” you snorted, brushing your hand through Alfie’s hair. “Three is more than enough, thank you.”

“Just a couple more, eh? You promised this wouldn’t be the last,” Alfie frowned. 

“That’s not true! If I remember correctly you said you wanted to try for another once this one’s a few months old and I said we’ll see.”

“Well you never said no,” Alfie shrugged. 

“And I never said yes either!” you exclaimed. 

“But she will,” Alfie smirked against your bump. “Cos mummy can’t never say no to me.” 


End file.
